powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Jungle Fury is the sixteenth season of Power Rangers. It based on the Super Sentai season, Juken Sentai Gekiranger.Disney Official Site - Jungle Fury Synopsis For over ten thousand years, a spirit of pure evil, Dai Shi has been locked away and safely guarded by the secretive Kung Fu clan, Pai Zhuq, "Order of the Claw.Disney Official Site - Jungle Fury Video" But now, evil has escaped and the Pai Zhuq must select their three top members to fight this evil. Once selected, the three Kung Fu warriors are given the special gift of becoming Power Rangers, and are the Earth's only hope to stop the army of evil animal spirits from overtaking the human world. Characters Rangers New Rangers These rangers have been revealed by a magazine in Japan as appearing in the Power Rangers Jungle Fury series. There is no information yet as to who these rangers will be, though it is likely that they'll be the three Masters as well. Leaked information is unclear as to whether the rangers are the masters or are merely created by them. The Phantom Beasts have been brought back to life. Dai Shi has them prove their loyalty by capturing the three masters. The Phantom Beasts capture the masters and use the masters to create the Spirit Rangers. The Phantom Beasts control the masters and call forth the Spirit Rangers. They look and fight exactly like Power Rangers. Our heroes are in for a real fight as they face the spirits of their own masters. RJ makes a device that will momentarily stop the Spirit Rangers. But he knows that something more has to be done in order to save his dad and the other masters. The Spirit Rangers could be the end of our heroes if something isn't done. RJ takes the risk of destroying his father. Trusting his instincts, he finds that his dad was prepared if this should happen. Together with the help of his dad, RJ saves the other Masters from the grip of evil. Allies * Master Mao (Portrayed by Nathaniel Lees)http://www.actors.co.nz/people/viewAnybody.aspx?AnybodyID=522 is previous mentor to the rangers and is master of an unknown form of martial arts. * Fran (Portrayed by Sarah Thomson, A bumbling loyal customer of Jungle Karma Pizza who is hired to work there by RJ * Master Phant (Portrayed by Bruce Allpress)- He teaches Lily the techniques of the elephant. * Master Swoop (Portrayed by Oliver Driver)- He teaches Theo the techniques of the bat. * Master Finn (Portrayed by Paul Gittens)- RJ's father. He teaches Casey the techniques of the shark. * Master Guin (Portrayed by Michelle Langstone)- Tests Lily and gives her a Master mode. * Master Rilla (Portrayed by Stig Eldred)- Tests Casey and gives her a Master mode. * Master Lope (Portrayed by Andrew Lang)- Tests Theo and gives her a Master mode. Villains *Jarrod / Dai Shi Dai Shi is an ancient evil warrior from 10,000 years ago. He believed that animals should rule the planet and that humans should be erased. He was defeated by warriors and trapped inside a chest. After a brief battle with Master Mao, Jarrod accidently opens the chest and brings Dai Shi to the real world. Dai Shi defeats Master Mao and takes Jarrod's body. *Camille Camille is Dai Shi's loyal warrior. During Dai Shi's absence, Camille remained quietly inside a wall. She rejoins Dai Shi's side to help him destroy the Power Rangers. Camille has a chameleon battle armor. *Flit Flit is an ancient fly that lives in Camille's stomach. During battles, Flit breaks free to monitor the Rangers fight and become the official Battle Commentator. *Overlords **Carnisoar-The Sky Overlord - Dai Shi seeks him to be his master **Jellica-The Water Overlord - Camille seeks her to replace Carnisoar **Grizzaka-The Earth Overlord- revived but refuses to take orders from Daishi *Rinshi Foot soldiers of Dai Shi's army. Few Rinshi are chosen to become Rinshi Beasts. Arsenal * Solar Morphers: RJ presents the Rangers with sunglasses that allow them to morph into their Ranger forms. The Solar Morphers are also used for communication between the Rangers and RJ * Tiger Battle Claws: It can store a number of things, including weapons, in a pocket dimension. The weapon is attached to the wrist and knuckles of the wearer. * Jungle Bo * Jungle Tonfa * Junglechucks * Strike Rider- Red Ranger's cycle * Claw Cannon Blaster * Jungle Mace- Master Phant's weapon, entrusted to the Yellow Ranger * Jungle Fan- Master Swoop's weapon, entrusted to the Blue Ranger * Shark Sabers- Master Finn's weapon, entrusted to the Red Ranger * Jungle Master Mode ** Claw Boosters Zords * Jungle Pride Megazord: As the Rangers train and learn to control their powers, they rise to the level of Jungle Pride Megazord in which their three Animal Spirits , combine. ** Tiger Animal Spirit ** Jaguar Animal Spirit ** Cheetah Animal Spirit * Elephant Animal Spirit- Master Phant's animal spirit. * Bat Animal Spirit- Master Swoop's animal spirit. * Shark Animal Spirit- Master Finn's animal spirit. * Jungle Master Megazord- As the Rangers train and learn to control their powers, they rise to the next level of Jungle master megazord in which their three new Animal Spirits combined. **Gorilla Animal Spirit **Antelope Animal Spirit **Penguin Animal Spirit Episodes Future Names are subject to change. In Gekiranger, there are two additional rangers. It is confirmed that the Violet Wolf Ranger and the White Rhino Ranger are appearing in Jungle Fury. They will be piloting the Wolf Animal Spirit and the Jungle Rumbler/Rhino Carrier Zord. Trivia * This is the first series to feature rangers using their Zords to battle grunts/foot soldiers. The animal spirits are basically each ranger's personal spirit and are only used for giant monster battles when combined. * This is the first series to have a Purple Ranger. Morgana doesn't count as she is only a ranger-like character and neither is Koragg, as his designation is Knight. * This is the first series where the foot soldiers actually become the Monster-of-the-day. * This is the second series featuring rangers chosen from a school of martial arts discipline-the first being Ninja Storm. * This is the third series to feature 3 members, with the colors red, yellow and blue. It is the third series to only have five rangers in place by the end of the series, if the source material is followed. * This is the third series to feature rangers that are not adapted from Sentai. References Category: Jungle Fury de: Jungle Fury fr: Jungle Fury